


The Setting Sun Shines Brightly

by HobbitsofMordor



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Arora-chichou | Alola, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitsofMordor/pseuds/HobbitsofMordor
Summary: Cooper is just an ordinary boy who has recently set out to complete his island trial. Unfortunately, he quickly runs into trouble. Finding himself separated from his pokemon and alone as the sun sets, he hadn't thought things could get any worse.An hour later, well, just that happened. With his body changed to that of a Dusk Lycanroc, the young trainer must find a way to return himself to normal. But, when he finds his chance, will he truly want to go back? Or will he embrace his new life?





	The Setting Sun Shines Brightly

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first Pokemon story and my first Transformation story, so please don't be too hard on me. I figured that the best way for me to start would be with my favorite Pokemon, Dusk Lycanroc. Anyway, uh I hope you enjoy.

"Litten!" A young boy cries out. "Where are you?"

"Lit!" The fire-type pokemon jumps on his trainer from behind, causing him to burst into laughter.

"Gosh, little guy, you gave me quite the scare there, haha... I thought I lost you." He chuckles, scratching the back of his head.

"Litten lit!" 

This young boy is Cooper Smith; though, most people he knows call him Coop, Coopy, or some other variation of the prior. He wears a blue baseball cap over his messy, light brown hair, and his eyes share the same blue color as the salty sea around his island home. Matching his cap, he wears a blue and white striped shirt, as well as some simple blue swimming trunks, with a belt currently holding a single pokeball, belonging to his Litten.

The 11-year-old trainer has just started his Island Challenge, and is quite excited for his adventure. He doesn't yet realize it, but he's going to find himself on a rather different journey than he was expecting. 

"Alright, Litten, let's get you back in the pokeball now." Cooper smiles a bit as he returns his pokemon to the ball, before placing it back on his belt. The boy glances at his watch, noting that it is almost dusk, and decides that he should probably find a good place to rest for the night.

Suddenly, he hears a rustling noise from a nearby bush. He quickly turns toward it, moving his hand to his belt in preparation. Before he can do anything, however, a small brown blur rushes out and tackles him. He quickly tries to get his pokeball, but the creature notices and kicks it away. He struggles for another few moments as he recognizes the Pokemon attacking him.

"A Rockruff!? I thought these guys were supposed to be friendly!" Cooper yelps as he tries to push it away.

"Ruff!" The canine creature growls as it attempts to bite him again. The boy manages to get it off himself and quickly scrambles away. 

After a few minutes of running, Cooper stumbles to his knees on top of a hill. Panting for a moment as he wipes the sweat from his forehead, he suddenly realizes exactly what just happened. 

"Oh no...I just lost Litten!" He glances behind himself. It looks as if he lost the Rockruff who had been chasing him, but he fears that if he goes back, it would find him again. "I should go home to get help..."

The lone boy glances up at the sky. The sun was already setting, and returning home would be dangerous in the dark. He determines that his best course of action is to set up camp for the night and return home in the morning.

Cooper takes off his backpack and prepares to get his tent out when he spots more movement from the corner of his eyes. He can just barely see a blur of orange and white fur disappear into some bushes.

Umable to contain his curiosity, he gets out his Pokedex from the bag and follows the blur, leaving his stuff behind. He gets to the bush and finds nothing but footprints.

"The Pokedex should be able to recognize these." He allows the device to scan the footprints.

"These footprints belong to Lycanroc, the Wolf Pokemon. Form unknown, but due to the arrangement of the prints, likely Midday or Dusk Form." The machine responds in a chipper tone.

"Lycanroc?" The boy gapes. "If I can catch that, I'll be more than able to protect myself!"

Cooper rushes back to his bag and grabs a few empty pokeballs before returning to the bush and following the footprints.

Moments later, he spots the orange furred creature sniffing around some bushes. However, his excitement upon locating it makes him careless, as he steps on a branch, breaking it with a rather loud noise. The Lycanroc quickly faces him and he gulps, unprepared for another struggle.

"Lycanroc!" It barks.

Cooper begins slowly backing away, hoping the creature will just allow him to leave.

A voice suddenly pops into his head.  _"You sure have guts, kid, following a strong pokemon like that all alone."_

He stares around quickly, trying to find the source of the voice. The Lycanroc begins advancing on him.

_"What I'm trying to say, kid, is that you've caught my interest. So, I'll grant you one free wish. Anything you want, just tell me."_

As the Wolf Pokemon grows closer and closer, he suddenly yelps out "Make it so I can defend myself! Please!"

_"Hehe, ok, kid. Just remember, wording matters. You sure you don't want to change that wish?"_

Cooper keeps backing up as the pokemon growls louder at him.

"Yes! Please hurry!" He yelps, scared.

_"Alright. Your wish is granted."_

Cooper suddenly feels harsh pain throughout his whole body as he falls to the ground. He screams in pain as the Lycanroc stares, before deciding that this human is of no consequence, and moving away.

Cooper tries to get up, but finds himself struggling to stand up on two feet, as sickening cracks can be heard from his bones changing shape. His arms feel itchy, and he looks at them to find orange fur growing out over them. The itchy feeling spreads over the rest of his body as his face starts elongating as well. A loud tearing noise is heard suddenly, making the pained child glance behind himself to see a furry white tail poking out of his torn swimming trunks.

"N-no...I'm turning into a...a Lycanroc!" He yelps with pain as he recognizes the tail from the creature he had been persuing mere moments before. 

Cooper's hat falls from his head as his hair becomes white and grows into a mohawk shape, with a black rock forming on the end. His face finishes growing into a snout as suddenly his sense of smell has drastically increased, while his ears grow pointed and move up to the top of his head. The orange and white fur grows onto his face as his eyes become a deep green, while his shirt is torn to pieces by 4 sharp rocks extending from his new fluffy white mane, allowing him to see his entirely fur-coated chest and back. He stares at his hands to find that they have already changed into three-fingered paws, and he suddenly feels his feet breaking his shoes apart as they change too.

The changes finally complete, the formerly human male pants roughly, stumbling forward a bit on four legs as his damaged trunks fall from his body.

"Wh-why...?" He tries to say, and while he understands the words he says, he also faintly hears "Ly-lycanroc..." and recognizes that now, as a Lycanroc, humans will no longer be able to understand him.

_"This is what you wished for, kid. Now you can defend yourself. Ironic, isn't it? I made you into the very thing that you wanted to defend yourself from. Your changes are done, you are now a Dusk Lycanroc. Enjoy your new life, kid."_

"W-wait..." He murmurs, tired out from the transformation. "Ch-change me...back..."

Cooper suddenly falls to the ground, succumbing to his exhauation and falling into a deep sleep.

_"Good luck with the new life, kid. You're going to need it. Maybe we will meet for real someday."_ The voice says to itself out loud as it's owner moves away from the new pokemon.

If this boy ever wishes to return to the way he was before, he must find this creature that changed him again. With this unorthodox day, Cooper's new journey...has begun.

**Author's Note:**

> So uh yeah if anyone is interested in this continuing, then just let me know. Sorry if the transformation scene was crap, like I said, it's my first time. I just did this mainly to see if people are interested.  
> ~HoM


End file.
